$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 1 \\ 3 & 7 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 9 \\ 1 & 7 & 6\end{array}\right]$